Fire Whiskey and Wand Fights
by Newdarklord
Summary: What Happens when Draco runs into Harry at a Bar.


Fire whiskey and wand fights

Draco Malfoy loved to fight and tonight was no different. He had just gotten a new wand and was dying to try it out. He went to a local bar to grab a quick drink and find a good opponent to challenge to a duel. What he wasn't expecting was to find was Harry Freakin Potter sitting at the bar drinking Fire Whiskey.

'Great', he thought to himself. Of course he would run into the only person who was capable of rendering him speechless.

He went to his usual booth in the back and ordered a fire whiskey from his favorite waiter. He prayed that Harry would not see him, but he had no such luck. Just as the waiter brought him his drink Harry turned around and saw him.

Harry stared at him for what seemed like forever. Just when Draco thought that it could not get any worse Harry got up and walked towards him.

The bespectacled War hero slid in the seat across from Draco. "Hello Malfoy," he said with his all too sexy voice.

Draco swallowed, unable to talk. "What brings you here Potter?" he asked trying his best ho hide his nervousness.

"Looking for you", Harry said as Draco took a shot of fire whiskey.

Draco almost dropped his shot glass why would Harry be looking for him. "Why would you be looking for me," said Draco, sounding unsure.

"I heard you got a new wand. I figured you would come here looking to try it out." Harry said.

"What if I did Potter? What's it to you?" Draco scoffed.

"Well I may have some ideas one a good test run of the wand." Harry said with a grin.

"And what may that be?" Draco asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Harry leaned over the table and whispered in Draco's ear. Draco Blushed his cheeks turning a bright red, he could feel his pants tightening. Harry seemed to notice and smiled.

"It looks like you like the idea" Harry said grabbing Draco's bulge through his pants and rubbing it. Draco moaned as Harry continued his ministrations. He arched his back and demanded for more.. Suddenly Harry stopped and pulled away, Draco made a sound of protest.

Harry laughed and said, "Not here love", and with that he grabbed Draco and Disapparated, when everything came back into view Draco noticed they were in a huge New York apartment.

As soon as they got their minds straight Harry attacked Draco's mouth with his. The kiss was hot and passionate, and filled with lust. Harry pulled Draco's shirt off and then took his off quickly. They continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies. Draco grabbed his wand said a quick spell and get rid of the rest of their clothes. Harry smiled as he looked over the body of his lover, he kissed his way down the blond's chest and stopped at his cock. He licked up and down the shaft then took it in his mouth and began to suck. He sucked until he got it rock hard then stood up and started to kiss Draco again.

Draco, eager to return the favor, started to kiss down Harry's chest and made his way down to his cock. He started to lick the shaft and played with Harry's balls as he did so. Finally, he took it in his mouth and started to suck, sucking until Harry was nice and hard. He stood up and grabbed Harry and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. They worked their way back to Harry's room never breaking their kiss.

Harry fell on the bed and pulled Draco on top of him. They continued to kiss as they ground their hips together their cocks rubbing against each other.

"You like this baby" Draco wisped in Harry's ear.

"Yes Daddy" Harry let out with a moan.

Hearing Harry call him Daddy made Draco even hornier. "You want me to fuck you baby" Draco said with lust in his voice.

"Yes please," Harry moaned.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy fuck me please!" Harry pleaded.

Draco told Harry to get on his hands and knees and turn around facing his ass towards him. Once the dark-haired wizard was situated Draco grabbed his new wand and muttered a few spells. Harry felt a slight tingle in his ass and knew that his lover had used a cleansing spell. He then felt a cool sensation and know that Draco has used a lube spell on his ass. He then pointed his wand at his cock and muttered a quick spell and lubed his cock up.

"You ready baby?" Draco said as he put his cock at the entrance of Harry's ass.

"Ready, Daddy," Harry said and moved his ass closer to Draco's nine- inch cock. Draco pushed

his dick in slow letting Harry get used to it. When he was all the way in he started to thrust in and out going slow at first then speeding up going faster and harder. As he continued to thrust Harry moaned and begged for more.

Draco reached around and started to jack Harry off as he continued to thrust in and out of his bottom boy. Harry threw back his head and moaned Draco's name as he shot his load into his lover's hand.

Draco continued to thrust as he unleashed his load into Harry's ass. When he was finished he pulled out and pulled Harry in for a kiss then said a quick spell to clean up the bed and themselves. When that was done he pulled Harry in to him and smiled.

"So how was that for Role Play?"

"Best wedding anniversary gift ever!" Harry said with a smile as he snuggled beside his husband and fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
